


You’re talking about baseball, right?

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murata meant to tease Yuuri about his relationship with Conrad… but it seems Yuuri does not get it… or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re talking about baseball, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**

Yuuri came in the room and spoke up.

"Say, Murata, I’d like you to referee for the match on Sunday.  Will you do it?"

He was organizing a match between the men he had trained and the castle team, meaning Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunther, Anissina, Conrad and himself.

Murata’s head went up from the book he held in his lap.

"Hmm… Unlike me, you really like this hardball thing, Shibuya…"

"Yes, of course I like baseball." Yuuri knew baseball was not really Murata Ken’s sport, but he new the rules after all… and he really needed that referee.

Murata set his book down. "By the way, about your training with Conrad… which base did you get to? First, second…?"

Yuuri just looked at his friend, puzzled.

"…No way, you mean home run?"

"What the hell are you talking about Murata?" Yuuri asked then, seemingly lost.

"I’m asking if you scored yet when playing Conrad…"

Yuuri’s eyes were wide and expressed perplexity. "But, but Murata… Conrad and I… we’re playing for the same team…"

Murata smiled and muttered under his breath: "I never said the contrary…"

But Yuuri had gone on: "…besides the real match is on Sunday…"

"You really need to come to the outfield sometime, Shibuya."

"Uh?"

Murata sighed. "All right, all right, I’ll referee for you, don’t worry."

"Thanks Murata." Yuuri smiled at his friend.

And Yuuri was turning to exit the room when Murata asked again:

"With Conrad… did you practice with a rubber at least?"

Yuuri turned around again.

"No, we didn’t." He said matter-of-factly.

This time it was Murata’s time to look surprised.

"But, but, it’s not safe!"

"Why?" Yuuri answered. "I mean… I trust him."

Murata just goggled at him… did Yuuri mean what he thought he did?

Yuuri sighed in exasperation. "Murata… I’ve seen Conrad pitch, and he really doesn’t move his foot, so I don’t think there will be any problem… Besides, as a referee you should be impartial you know… and no one else on either team ever practiced with a rubber here, it makes it more equal."

Murata gave up.

"All right, all right… well don’t worry, I’ll be an impartial referee."

He hustled Yuuri out of the room.

Once the door had closed behind him, Yuuri turned around and threw a puzzled look at the door. Murata really asked strange questions lately…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

Omake

 

 

Yuuri spotted Conrad in an otherwise deserted corridor.

"Conrad," he called, happy to see him.

The half-demon turned and greeted his Majesty with his usual smile

"Yuuri."

"Conrad… are you… you know… free tonight?" Yuuri asked.

Conrad’s smile widened. "Yes, Your Majesty."

And Yuuri danced around like he was embarrassed to ask something.

"Do you mind… may I pitch this time?" Yuuri looked hopeful, and Conrad’s breath caught only for a second before he replied.

"Of course I don’t mind, Yuuri."

Simultaneously, they looked around, and some invisible referee must have counted four balls because, nearing each other, they walked towards first base.

 


End file.
